Supernanny: The Theory Animated Tropes/Funny
Season 1-3 Season 4-present Even this part is more edgier and bloody, it still has it's fair share of hilarious scenes. *Huizong in general is absolutely hilarious Huizong: "" (Translation: Alright you f***ing d***) Huizong: "" (Translatio: GO TO SLEEP SAMUEL!) *Cuong walking into a Vietnamese bar without a shirt on, with hilarious results, female patrons look duly impressed, apparently, Cuong is slender-muscular *The entire bar scene is hilarious, were he beats up a perverted man for touching his crotch, the funniest is where women woo at him on the way out Cuong: "" (Translation: Stop touching me) Man: "" (Translation: Never, sugar!) * Zhao and Huizong doing Mandarin Starscream Cookies Huizong: "" (Translation: Starscream cookies are more than meets the icing!) Zhao: "" (Translation: You're wrong, Starscream!) Huizong: "" (Translation: I'm always wrong!) Huizong: "" (Translation: The sprinkles on top are simply to die for!) Zhao: "" (Translation: STARSCREAM!) Huizong: "" (Translation: Oh just let me cook, b****!) Huizong: "" (Translation: With a dash of---) Zhao: "" (Translation: STARSCREAM!) then beats up Huizong and he screams * Hiro trying hard not to laugh is also pretty hilarious * Ri Dae-Jung being a Drill Sergeant is also hilarious. Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: YOU MAKE HERMANN GOERING LOOK LIKE A THIN MAN AND JOSEF GOEBBELS LOOK ATTRACTIVE!) Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: From now own, your name is Private Redneck!) Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: From now own, when Private Fata** f***s up, I will not punish him, I will punish all of you!) Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: My name is Ri Dae-Jung, your senior drill instructor, I've wanted a s***load of bada**es, instead, I got sent a bunch of Irish Republican Army supporter, cupcake a**clowns, and some guy that looks like Harry Potter) Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: For now on, your name is Private Mr. Stay Puft!) * Ri Dae-Jung trying hard not to laugh or grin at his own insults, especially at the Mr. Stay Puft one. * Ri Dae-Jung laughing at Samuel dressed up as a baby and watching him play with baby toys in the episode Punishment Plethora. Ri Dae-Jung: (laughing) "" (Translation: Oh dear god!) Dae-Jung bursts into a fit of laughter Hans: "And Herr Kaempeudaejang dies....." * Two words, Scotty. Adams. * Cuong and Bridget arguing because Cuong ate live rats to stay alive. Bridget: "You ate rats! YOU ARE AN ANIMAL ABUSER! YOU CANNIBAL!" (She storms away) Cuong: "" (Translation: Times were tough in 1960's Vietnam, I was hungry! If I didn't eat them, I would of died of starvation before 1964!) and Nicolette look at eachother Jane: "Cuong developed a taste for live rodents, he ate them out of hunger during the Vietnam War." * Cuong. Being. A. Drill. Instructor. * Wei Zhenghan taking on the form of Patrick Pearse, with hilarious results. Category:Lists Wei/Patrick: "To the RIRA and CIRA, f*** the both of you, you are both undesirable pieces of dog s***." * Anna, Mikhail, Dmitry, Natasha and Alex's roadtrip in general * Makes it funnier in the back, which is carrying two, tall, average muscular men, 6'0 Russian assassin, and a 6'2 former police officer. Dmitry: "" (Translation: Can you move your legs up?) Mikhail: "" (Translation: No) tries to move his legs * Anna finding out her twin is ticklish and taking joy in it * He's so giggly and squirmy he doesn't even get away from his twin sister's grasp * She's even tickling him on his stomach, which his handlers often bit during their torture sessions. Anna: "" (Translation: Say uncle!) Dmitry: "" (Translation: Stop, Anna!) * Also counts as heartwarming because this was probably the first time Dmitry was tickled in a non-sadistic way. * Samuel misinterpreting Ri Dae-Jung and Dmitry's orders to get Avengers: Age of Ultron for a movie night and ends up getting Avengers 2 XXX: A Porn Parody. * Basically anytime Samuel f***s up with buying porn parodies comes in with the DVD Dmitry: "" (Translation: The f*** is this?) Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: Samuel, this is porn!) * Even more hilarious was Ri Dae-Jung's reaction when Samuel brought Men.com's Captain America XXX: A Gay Porn Parody on a DVD. Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: You had one job, One f***ing job!) * Satoko speaking English, during where?: Seeing Captain America: The Winter Soldier? What scene?: Where the Winter Soldier is shirtless, the words?: DROP DEAD SEXY!, in earshot of Ri Dae-Jung, who has dressed up as the Winter Soldier. * Ri Dae-Jung laughing hysterically is also hilarious Satoko: "DROP DEAD SEXY!" * Dmitry in the back of a car, he is so tall that he puts his legs on the front seats. * Everyone listening and reading My Immortal, It’s almost worth to hear Michael McNamara, a man who is serious, laughing his head off. * Saoirse and Michael McNamara seeing eachother again, then refusing to let go, with hilarious results. Saoirse: ”Papa!” hugs her father and Michael returns the same Michael: “Saoirse....” few minutes later, Saoirse lays her head on her father’s chest Michael: “Saoirse! The meetings over, Lig dul anois (Let go now)!” Saoirse: “No! I don’t wanna! It’s over a century since you saw me!” Michael: “Saoirse! You‘re a 27-year old woman!” Saoirse: “Aw, now you asked for it! Ticle ionsaí (Tickle attack)!” then begins to tickle her father’s sides, Michael then tries to hold her back while laughing quite panicking Michael: “Hey! Stop it Saoi! Stop it! Saoirse!” Saoirse: “Papa! Smile!” the other workers look on, some are smiling Michael: “CABHAIR LIOM!“ (Translation: HELP ME!) stops it for now, giggling Saoirse: “My friends think you’re my older brother or something because they say you look like a 38-year old than a 48-year old, probably from your scavenger days.” * Ri Dae-Jung’s PS4 memory is filled with games played by different people such as JoJo’s Bizzare Adventure: Eyes of Heaven, Spiderman, Root Letter, the reason?: He has the only working PS4 in the base and only lets people he likes use his console, which counts as Heartwarming in some way. * Everyone forgetting Michael is blind in severe sunlight until dark due to him being very good a coping with it, North Supernannya’s 26 to 30 degree celsius temperatures doesn’t help him either, Michael chooses this time to be sharp-witted. Michael: “I say you guys play that video game without me.” Reicheru: “You got something against video games?” Michael: “Well, I would play them, but I can’t even see!” Reicheru: “Right.....Sorry.....” * Even his family forget that his heat and flash blindness. Martin: “Do you mind reading my great-nephew this book, Michael?” shows the book Michael: “Martin, I don’t know what you are showing me, I’m blind.” Martin: “Oh, sorry.” * Or when the group is blindfolded to protect themselves from Danielle Scar’s abilities, Michael is the only one not blindfolded as he is already blind due to the 26*C temperatures Samuel: “Why are we blindfolded?, I can’t see a thing!” Michael: “Aw shit! What a fucking nightmare!” * Him finding out his wanted poster while hiding out from the law. Martin: “Michael....” Michael: “What?” Martin: “Can you explain this?!” shows Michael’s wanted poster, which reads “THE BLIND THIEF, WANTED FOR SCAMMING, REWARD: $1500.” to him, Michael takes a look at him Michael: “I don’t know! I mean seriously, what is with you people?!, I’m blind!” Martin: “It’s a wanted poster of you, the blind thief!” * Samuel ranting how Michael is so useless due to his blindness when he was sent out to take money and documents from GBS dissidents when he walks in with documents and money that the TT10 were looking for Michael: “I got lost.” * Even the heroes forget that he’s blind. Reichert: “Starlight’s about to use her photokinesis to make it too bright, Michael, I think you should wear a....” Michael: “Not necessary,” Reicheru: “Right, sorry.” * When BE!Maria killed a female CCOTD member is a darkly serious scene, Lei’s behavior is darkly hilarious, he’s acting like his birthday and Christmas both came early and on the same day, he‘s seen shooting at everything in her home then cheering when he sets the kitchen alight with matches, then decapitating the teacher, Jiayi’s face reads “Are you fucking kidding me?”.